One Special Night
by Pokeluv101
Summary: Any day can be made special and on a special holiday they wanted to do something with their love ones. {Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, mangaquestshipping, soulsilvershipping, commonershipping, agencyshipping}


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

**Oldrivalshipping**

"Green!" The man in question flinched when he heard Blue call for him. He almost dropped the pokeball in his hand from the fear the happiness of her voice caused. She was only this happy when he was in, or will be in, pain.

He was at his grandfather's lab, well decorated for the occasion, hiding from Blue. He couldn't admit that he was afraid of his girlfriend since he loved her but on this current day, he wanted nothing more than to stay home. She most likely planned something extravagant for the occasion.

It was Halloween.

He didn't know why she thought that was the perfect day to meddle with their friends. He sighed since he knew that if he opened that door for her he would seal his fate. But tonight it would be different! He would look into her large ocean blue eyes and tell her no and that tonight was for himself. Feeling confident, he opened the door and his breath was taken away.

"Finally, I thought I was going to freeze to death before you let me in." She laughed and danced around him so she could enter his home. She was dressed as cupid with tiny feathered wings. Her knee length white dress was edged in red and ribbons flowed from her ankle and wrists. She was blindfolded and when he asked her, she laughed as if the answer was obvious.

"Love is blind, my dear Greenie." She danced to his side and rose on her toes to kiss his cheek. She held out her hands to him and he begrudgingly took them, the warmth of her hand melting his resolve slightly. "That's why I need you to lead me tonight. You can't leave me to fend for myself, stumbling blindfolded in the dark, can you?"

"You know I don't like Halloween," He told her and began to think of ways to convince her to stay in tonight. By the way she moved so easily around him, he doubted that the blindfold actually obscured her vision. "It's a holiday for children and I would rather stay home with you. Wouldn't you?"

"Are you trying to be romantic to get out of doing some trick-or-treating with me?" She laughed, seeing past his obvious evasions. She hooked her arm around his and looked up at him. He couldn't see her eyes but he could imagine them well enough and then her bottom lip began to tremble. She turned away just before he heard her sniffle and he could see her shoulders slumped.

"Everyone's doing something with their love ones for Halloween, Dia's taking Platina trick or treating but you won't come with me to make memories. I never got to celebrate Halloween in my childhood…" Arceus she was going to cry! Green couldn't take the shaking in her voice as she tilted her head up to him.

"Fine, I'll help you. Just don't cry," He told her and her smile melted his heart. Another part of him knew that the sudden change in emotion was too quick and that coy smile made him think that it was an act. But if she was happy he couldn't take back his words.

"I didn't buy a costume," he admitted but Blue only waving away his concern.

"I thought you would so I bought a whole selection of costumes for you! Picking a costume is one of the most fun parts of Halloween. We can be anyone we want, witches or ladies. What do you want to be? Wait, no! I want to choose. Please, may I?"

Green didn't see the point in arguing so only shrugged. It couldn't be that bad. She was like a little kid on Christmas as she pulled in a trunk. Taking off her blindfold for a moment, she searched for a costume. She pulled out a Mankey costume and he regretted his choice. The thing reminded him of the Mankey from the Wizard of Oz. It was fitting, him being a servant to her whim, but he didn't enjoy the comparison. She threw it back in and he sighed in relief.

She pulled out a cape and she placed it around his shoulders. "A wizard! That's what you're going to be: a mystical man, wise and strong and certainly handsome. You can be the wizard to my cupid, using our magic to help the world. I'm sure that I can find you a wand in here somewhere. Then we can go on and help our friends to help them have the most romantic Halloween ever."

"I should've never answered the door." Green groaned as she continued to push more costume accessory on him. She smiled once more to him and was actually glad that he opened the door of his heart to her.

* * *

**Mangaquestshipping**

"Gold!" The orphans cheered when they saw him and Gold didn't miss a beat as he called back to them. They surrounded him and pulled at his arm but he didn't seem to mind as he greeted each one by name. They seemed fascinated by his pirate costume and asked him question after question.

Standing some distance from them, Crystal smiled as she urged some of the younger children forward. Gold was having a Halloween party at his daycare and Crystal thought it would be fun to bring some of the kids. He visited them on occasions and they had taken a liking to him.

"Wha'cha doing here?" He asked one of the orphans and a frown crossed his face when they said they wanted to attend the Halloween party his daycare was holding. Rubbing the back of his head, he told them. "You're a little early. I didn't even decorate the place yet. You'll have to come back in an hour or so."

He saw the disappointment on their face and couldn't help but feel sorry. He knew they weren't able to go out much and quickly thought of a way to cheer them up. "Actually I can use some help! Do you think you can help me out with the decorations? We'll be able to get it done faster too."

"Yeah!" They cheered and ran into the daycare before Gold had even finished asking them. Gold grinned to himself as he watched them. He didn't immediately follow them, waiting for Crystal to stand beside him. She tilted a smile at him.

"Thank you Gold. They were so excited that I didn't know how to tell them they had to wait." She told him as they walked into the daycare where the children were already going through the boxes of decoration Gold left out. "I shouldn't be surprised that you left decorating to the last minute though."

"I always make it work out for me, my sweet siren." Gold laughed confidently and she rolled her eyes. Blue had given her the siren costume so she didn't know that they would match. She didn't know how he could go through life without a care. He pulled out a skeleton from a box and asked, "Where should I put this."

"The door," each of the children screamed a suggestion and he nodded at their answers. He hanged the skeleton on the door and they began to argue over the other decorations. He didn't know how Crystal was able to handle them as she helped them hang fake bats. Her smile was bright and it sparked an answering smile on his face.

"Need some help there?" He asked her. She stood on a chair so she could hang the decoration easier. He placed his hands on her hips to keep her balance and her brow twitched when they moved slightly.

"Not here Gold!" She hit him over the head and the children started laughing when he pouted at her. Of course she thought that Gold had matured to a respectable trainer but there were moments she doubted his perverted tendencies will ever change. She quickly got down from the chair. "Can you focus on decorating?"

"What's this?" One of the children held up mistletoe and Gold laughed at the sight of it. He must've mixed up some of his Christmas decoration boxes with his Halloween ones. He took it and held it up to Crystal but she took it from him.

"It's not Christmas so don't you dare try to push that cliché on me," Crystal took it from him and placed it back in the box. Gold shrugged off her evasion since neither really saw each other in a negative light. He had to admit that she did cross his mind often and he found a special amusement in teasing her. An idea came to him and he grinned as he took a pumpkin ornament.

"Then how about we create our own Halloween tradition? This ornament can be our Halloween mistletoe!" He dangled the ornament between them and she rolled her eyes. She knew that he would continue to tease her until she gave him a reaction so quickly kissed his cheek, surprising him. A rare blush crept up his cheek and the children squealed around them.

"Now can we concentrate on decorating this place?" She focused on getting the daycare ready for the Halloween party. She was taken back when Gold hugged her from behind and cheered.

"That kiss means you've accepted this tradition! I need to buy a whole bunch of those pumpkins and put them everywhere!"

"What have I done?" Crystal groaned.

* * *

**Commonershipping**

Platina looked into her bag, trying to count the amount of candy she had accumulated throughout the night, though it was still young. This was her first Halloween and Dia had promised to help make it one of the best.

They were currently dueling in a competition that Dia and Pearl had participated in every Halloween where they battled to see who could collect the most candy. They had decided that Platina and Dia shall be a team while Pearl paired with Poppy.

"I fail to see how you shall win when you insist on eating your candy during the competition," Platina told Dia as they walked to the next house. She was slightly cold in her princess dress but Dia had given her his mantle from his knight costume. "Even if this is a friendly competition, I refuse to lose!"

Dia smiled at the fire in her eyes. She marched from house to house with a mission even though Dia tried to get her to slow down so they could enjoy the night and decorations but she continued on, wanting to win the competition to make this the best Halloween for her and Dia.

"It really doesn't matter who wins," Dia muttered though he knew that he would never have the heart to curb her competitive tendencies. It was something he admired in her and he didn't want her to change despite the times he wanted to slow down so they could enjoy the moment.

"Dia?" She slowed and turned back to him. She held out her hand to him and with a straight face demanded that he hold her hand as they were getting cold. He nervously laughed and took her hand, finding that it was still warm despite her insistence that they were cold. "It seems like this home is giving out candy. Hurry Dia!"

"Not so fast Missy!" Dia worried that she would trip in her heels and made sure to match his steps to hers so he could catch her in case she fell. The home they came to wasn't decorated and he couldn't remember anyone living in the house. But the lights were on and he assumed someone moved in while he was away.

"We have guests!" The door flew open before they even knock and the pair jumped back at how enthusiastic the woman was. Was the woman crazed? She pulled out a bucket and presented it to Platina. "No children have come to my house so you can have all my candy! Have a wonderful Halloween sweetie!"

With that short exchange, she closed the door and left the pair confused. There was something familiar about her but Dia didn't think too much on it, not wanting to judge people. They turned to leave but something grabbed Platina's heel and pulled at her feet. "Missy!"

Dia was quick to catch her and they both sighed with relief that neither were hurt. Platina looked back to see what her heel caught on, she didn't see anything but a broken heel. She sighed in frustration and pulled out her pokegear. She couldn't possibly walk in her heels now so she would have to call her butler to bring her new shoes.

"We have to wait here now," she sighed once she finished her phone call and sat on the porch. Dia sat next to her and she looked down at the bucket of candy. "At least with this we don't have to worry about losing to Pearl and Poppy."

"You know we don't have to win." Platina gave him a shock look at him as he opened a candy bar. He broke it in half and passed one to her. "I'm winning by just being with you. You like this chocolate brand, right?"

"Yes," she took the chocolate from him and took delicate bites. Dia could see that she still had some reserves and placed a gentle hand on her head. He gave her a smile and she returned it as they continued to eat the candy they collected.

By the time her butler came, they were sharing the last chocolate in their reserve.

* * *

**SoulSilvershipping**

Silver answered the door, intent on telling the child that there was reason he had a "no candy here" sign on his door. It wasn't a child, but Lyra who was dressed as little red riding hood. She didn't ask him before placing the wolf ear on his head and skipping into his home, talking all the while. "I thought you would be here on Halloween so I brought you a present!"

"Please don't let this be a repeat of last time," he rubbed his temple knowing she would force the festivities on him. Gold had tried to do the same earlier but Silver made it clear he didn't want to spend the night pulling childish pranks.

Lyra looked up at him eagerly and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. "I just came back from a long journey and I want some peace and quiet tonight."

"So we'll spend the night doing your favourite thing!" Lyra beamed and pulled a movie from her basket. "Blue told me you love the horror genre and what a better time to watch one than Halloween night? I'll put in the movie while you make the popcorn!"

Lyra had already skipped around him and into his living room so he couldn't tell her the truth. After years with Lyra, he knew better than to fight her and went to make the popcorn. If he was honest, he would've said that he rather enjoy spending time with her. What harm could watching a movie be?

Silver came back out with the bowl of popcorn and sat on his couch but Lyra was busy admiring the photos decorating his wall as she had done so many times in the past, finding something new each time. He merely coughed discreetly and she turned back to him with a guilty look knowing how he liked his privacy.

She threw herself beside him and the large movement made the many frills of her dress fly, hitting Silver slightly. Lyra laughed with a blush as she tried to keep them at bay. When she finally did, she placed one of the frames picture onto his lap. He recognized it as the time he went to help Gold's daycare opening and had to dress as Blissey for the event. Of course Gold had to take a picture but Silver didn't know why he kept it. He was extremely careful when placing it back on his wall and smiled at the sight of Gold and Crystal standing beside him in the picture.

"Let's watch that movie," he took the controller from the table and sat beside her. She took the blanket that was draped over the couch and wrapped it around them both, moving close to him so they would both be warm. Silver knew the move was innocent but felt uncomfortable since he wasn't used to being close to another person beside the selected few.

Silver was intent on falling asleep within the first few minutes. After everything he had been through, very few things actually scared him and vampires weren't one of them. He tried to hide his large yawn at the over the top gore to not hurt Lyra's feelings. She was trying to make him happy and the fault of movie choice was on Blue. He couldn't get into the movie so excused himself to go get some more popcorn.

Lyra watched him go and sighed to herself. It was just as Blue had told her, the man was scared but trying to hide it with indifference. Blue said that while he loved to watch horror movie, they would scare him during the actual viewing so she picked out the tamest movie she could but he was still scared. She couldn't believe that a man like Silver to be easily scared but she couldn't think of any reason for Blue to lie. She wished that he would open himself up to her and admit that he was afraid.

Just as he sat beside her again, a perfect idea appeared in her head. If he saw her scared, maybe he could see that it was alright to admit weakness.

"Silver!" Lyra suddenly embraced him and buried her face in his chest when he returned. He didn't understand what was happening as she cried in her sweetest voice. "The movie is so scary. Please hold me!"

"Wha?" Silver was surprised by her sudden outburst. She clung to his arm which made him even more confused since it was excessive even for her. He had to admit that his first instinct was to protect her so he awkwardly placed his arms around her. He was surprised that she was scared of something so ridiculous but he would try to comfort her.

He couldn't see her scowl at the fact that he didn't immediately admit that he was scared. To her surprise, he placed a gentle hand on her head. "It's okay. It's just a movie so you don't need to be scared. There's no such thing as vampire zombie pokemon."

How could he say that so easily when he was scared himself? Blue knew him better than anyone and she told her that Silver would be as weak as a kitty. The more she knew about Silver, the more curious she became. He must be scared but what exactly caused that fear. Wanting to know, she whined. "The effects are so realistic!"

"Gold could make more realistic blood," Silver shot the insult at the television, offended at how boring it was. If he was going to be forced to watch a horror movie, why couldn't it be one that was actually scary? "Why did you choose something like this? It's not scary."

"But it is!" She insisted making Silver wonder more. She was upset and he didn't know why. It didn't seem to be from the movie so why was she screaming at him? She pounded at his chest and he resigned to letting her since she needed to let her anger subside. When she finished her tirade, she huffed and collapsed against his chest. He hugged her from behind and placed his chin on her head. "Wanna tell me what that was about?"

"Why do you never tell me when you're scared? I want us to help each other but you never let me." She replied softly. She pulled the blanket to her nose so he wouldn't see her trembling lips and see how he hurt her. "You've helped me so much but all I seem to do is annoy you."

"Is that all?" He stopped himself from laughing when she threw a glare at him. He pulled her closer and whispered into her hair. "It's hard for me to open myself up to people, you know that. But I want you to know that what you've done for me means the world to me. Just seeing you smile is enough to chase away my demons."

He moved from behind her and she didn't understand why. He went through his DVD collection until he pulled one out. "Gold made me watch this last year. He laughed whenever I screamed. I hated that..."

"You want to watch it with me?" She asked and he nodded. Her smile was worth than his pride as she danced with glee and patted the seat next to her. "C'mon Silver!"

* * *

**Franticshipping**

Ruby and Sapphire both loved Halloween but for very different reasons. Ruby saw it as a challenge to create a beautiful and unique costume for his friends, in fact Blue commissioned him to make several this year. Sapphire on the other hand loved playing innocent pranks on her friends.

He was currently hiding in their hideout since he knew she already searched the place. He hoped that she would give up soon so he could have dinner with his parents like promised. He thought he was safe when the pillows beside him moved slightly.

"Rawr!" Sapphire burst out from beneath the covers and he screamed. Feeling much too excited to remember the norm between them. She threw her arms around him and flashed her fangs at him. "I'm a vampire! Wait, wha'cha supposed to be? How can ya pull tricks with me when people can see half your face?"

"I'm the phantom and there's nothing wrong with my costume!" Ruby declared and he used a fan to create a wind, further emphasizing his cape. "Look at how expertly I stitch the cape and this embroidering took me three hours so don't you dare say there's something lacking in my costume!"

"Fake blood," Sapphire suggested as she turned from him and started rummaging through their tree house until she pulled out a box. "I got my dad to get me some pumpkins to carve! I was thinking of placing them in front of the center and making 'em talk to scare the kids!"

"You'll need my help then," Ruby started to take out newspaper to cover the floor. If she was going to pull juvenile pranks then the least he could do was make beautiful pumpkins to add flare to it. "Will you help me lay these out? I don't want to get this place messy. Also, I have an apron-"

Ruby heart stopped when he turned and saw that Sapphire had already set two large pumpkins down and began cutting open the top. He needed to stop her before she made a mess! He ran to grab the knife from her but she already finished and began taking out the seeds. She took no care to where she discarded them and threw them out the window. "What are you doing?"

"They're seeds. Pokemon can eat 'em and if they don't, the seeds will grow into pumpkins they can eat." She said simply and didn't understand why his brow twitched. He merely waved to the seeds that fell to the ground and she rolled her eyes. Of course he would fret over something as pointless as seeds on the ground. The forest was littered with them! "Are ya goin' to help me with this or not?"

"Someone has to carve this pumpkin. You probably can't carve a straight line and it'll look like a child carved it." Ruby took a marker and began drawing on the pumpkin. "Today's pumpkins are so uncreative. I'll make something for the kids to fall in love with!"

"It's supposed to scare 'em!" Sapphire argued as she began to cut the second pumpkin. He winced at the sight of the seeds and she had to smirk at that. "And I've been making pumpkins with my father since I was five so I know what I'm doing. Just watch!"

"You're supposed to draw out a design first," Ruby pointed out when she began to cut out eyes for the pumpkins. Her brows drew together in concentration and he wondered what she was making. He turned back to his own pumpkin. At least there would be one beautiful pumpkin in front of the pokemon center.

"Finished!" Ruby declared after adding a ribbon to the pumpkin. He took hours and Sapphire had fallen asleep while waiting for him. He took a peak at the pumpkin next to her and smiled at how the crude cuts actually came together to make a grinning Haunter. Smiling to himself, he pulled a blanket over her and placed his pumpkin next to hers before leaving. While he wanted to spend the night with her he already promised to have dinner with his parents.

Sapphire woke some time later and saw the pumpkin Ruby made. She had to laugh when she saw that the image of the two of them was carved into it. He didn't actually make any cuts, just scraped at the skin enough to let light through. It wasn't the scary design she wanted but she couldn't find herself disappointed. She took a picture of their two pumpkins next to each other before taking them to the center.

* * *

**Agencyshipping**

"Trick or Treat!" The little children cheered as they swarmed Black and he struggled not to drop the bowl of candy he held. White was holding a special Halloween production and invited the local schools to watch at a discounted price.

He was dressed as a lion and one of the kids begged to feel the whiskers on his cheek. Knowing that he had to keep them happy, he knelt in front of them but they started to pull at his cheek and he twitched. His costume was rather simple, a hoodie fashioned after a lion and whiskers painted on his face but the children seemed entertained by it.

"It's almost time for the show!" White happily declared and the children left him to enter the theater. He sighed with relief and rubbed his now sore cheeks. She was dressed as Dorothy and laughed at how he pouted at her. She placed her hand over his cheek to help dull the pain. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the rescue Prez," he smiled to her and she quickly returned to manager mood. This was no time for flirting. She had kids to entertain! He had long ago paid off his debt but he stayed employed to her since he enjoyed helping her. On the other hand, giving out candy wasn't his favourite way to pass time. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that White was speaking with a parent so he started to unwrap one of the candy.

He had to cover his mouth to stop himself from swearing when her Serperion hit his hand. He threw the pokemon a glare. There was still a part of him that didn't trust the pokemon but it was loyal to White so he couldn't argue against her keeping it too much. He was rubbing his hand when White took the bucket of candy from him. She chastised him, "I thought I told you to hand out candy, not eat it."

"You're going to give me candy and expect me not to eat it?" He pouted at the bucket and she sighed, handing him one. He gave her a wide smile and ate it.

"Handing out candy is an important part of Halloween. You can't say seeing their happy faces don't make you happy," White said excitedly. Seeing people happy and escaping their everyday trials through her plays was one of the reason she worked so hard.

"Candy!" A little girl dressed as a fairy ran up to them and held out a bag to them. White was only too happy to hand her some but made her promise to use the phrase 'trick or treat' next time. Even though she nodded happily, White doubted the little girl actually heard her. But as long as she was enjoying herself, White didn't mind. When she was going to urge the child to watch the play, a thought came to her.

"Where's your mother?"

"Candy," she repeated and held out her hand to them again. Black sighed and scratched the back of his head. He knew that finding the girl's parents would be difficult since all she seemed to care about was getting candy. When White asked the girl if she wanted her to help her find her parents, she nodded and held out her arms to Black. "Carry me Kitty!"

"I'm a lion!" Black argued with the child but her determined expression didn't change. White could see that the girl was stubborn and didn't know who would win their battle. But she did know that she needed to return the girl to her mother.

"We shouldn't take her away from the lobby in case her parents come back to look for her," White said. "The show should be done in another five minutes so I'll make an announcement over the speakers. We'll keep her company until her parents comes. What would you like to do until then?"

White addressed the question to the little girl who thought for a moment before asking for another piece of candy. She had to laugh at the response since it reminded her of how Black could so focus on a single goal. "Can you tell me a story too? I wanted to see the show with my classmates but I got lost."

White knew most of the plays by heart so it was an easy request. She started with their retelling of The Wizard of Oz. "Long ago in the small town, there was a little girl named Dorothy who dreamed of a wonderland over the rainbow. She knew that she and her dog would be safe from an evil witch determined to steal her dog. Her prays were granted when a tornado lifted her house and brought her to Oz. There she was greeted by-"

"The brave lion!" Black interrupted, bored with the retelling since he had heard it so many times. "He was the champion of Oz and promised to help Dorothy defeat the witch and her army of monkey. They had plasma guns so it was really hard-"

White twitched but quickly tried to bring the story back to its origin without chastising him in front of the child. They went back and forth, each trying to tell the story they wanted. They worked with each other long enough to predict the other's words. To the little girl it seemed like they were taking turns telling one crazed story. She clapped when they were finally able to finish the story.

"Now I want the lion to kiss Dorothy!" She declared and pointed to Black who laughed.

"Now you say I'm a lion!" He looked victorious while White groaned. Why did he interpret the girl's request like that? He didn't seem phase when he turned to her. "We can't say no to a customer, can we Prez?"

"What?" White blushed. How could he say it so easily? He looked completely calm as he started to lean closer to her. Was Black really going to kiss her in front if the child and everyone else in the lobby? He couldn't! Her heart racing, she closed eyes for a moment. She was about to push him away when she tasted something sweet on her lips.

She opened her eyes and realized that he was feeding her chocolate kisses. Black stood straighter and grinned down at her. "The show's over now so we should go call the kid's parents. C'mon Prez!"

* * *

**Specialshipping**

"This is your first time at a haunted house?" Yellow nodded at Red's question. They stood in front of the looming house. Red and Green would visit the establishment as kids and it became a tradition for them. Since he knew Blue would most likely drag Green somewhere, he decided to take Yellow this year. They had been through so much together he doubted that the place would scare her too much.

"For the insane?" Yellow read the sign placed next to the door. There was three floors in the haunted house and, according to the sign, each one got progressively scarier.

Red smiled confidently at her while she pulled at the golden angel dress she was wearing. He was dressed as a dark angel and she laughed as she commented how the costume didn't match his personality. He thought so too but Blue had forced the costume on him. He didn't fight her since he was pleasantly surprised he ended up matching with Yellow.

"Let's go before it gets crowded!" Red pulled her hand and led her into the haunted house. He had never been to the top floor but he felt adventurous that night and want wanted to show Yellow how brave he could be. "They have some ghost pokemon helping with the effects so it's going to be fun!"

"Okay!" Yellow was nervous to go into the unknown but trusted that Red wouldn't make her do something he knew she wasn't comfortable with. He cared deeply for other's feelings even if he was oblivious to certain ones. He held out his hand and she took it with a nervous smile. It wasn't the haunted house that made her heart race but Red's presence.

"Let's go!" Holding onto her hand, he led her into the run down building.

The haunted house wasn't as scary as she thought it would be but they were only on the first floor so guessed there would be more the higher they went. Red had to admit that it wasn't as scary now that he was older. The house scared him as a child but he felt confident enough to venture to that top floor. There was nothing the house could throw at him that would scare him!

They reached the staircase to the top floor and Red pulled her up the stairs. It became narrower the higher they climbed. What worried Yellow was that she couldn't hear the thoughts of the ghost pokemon anymore. On the lower floors she heard them but now it was eerily silent. They said that the top floor was scariest and she thought there would be some ghost pokemon helping them create illusions.

"Pika?" Red and Yellow became worried when their partner pokemon leapt off his shoulder and dashed up the stairs. They quickly gave chase but the two mouse pokemon were able to maneuver their way through the narrow passage way easier than they could. He didn't know what made the two pokemon run forward but he was more worried that they wouldn't be able to find their partners. "Yellow, did you hear their thoughts?"

Yellow closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the pokemon but she couldn't feel their presences. "I can't hear them..."

The pair reached the top of the staircase and Red threw open the door. Their pokemon wasn't waiting in front of the door for them and there was nowhere else they could be but beyond that door. His hurt told him something was wrong so held onto Yellow's hand tighter.

They passed through the door and were almost immediately knocked off their feet. The ground seemed to shift beneath them and Red tried to grab onto the door but it had slammed shut before he could. He held Yellow tightly against his body so she wouldn't be hurt by their fall. Groaning slightly, he tried to sit up and was shocked when he took in the scene around them.

They were in Team Rocket's ship...

"Look out Red!" He felt someone push him aside. Yellow saw the debris falling above them and used her power to slow its fall enough for her and Red to safely escape. She didn't understand what was happening either and hoped that it was just an illusion. A powerful wind blew past them and Red shielded her with his body so she would be hurt by the rocks blowing in the wind.

"Kitty canceled out the wind with Whirlwind!" Yellow called out her Butterfree who pushed back the wind. She looked outside the window and realized the ship was crashing to the ground. Her heart raced, remembering the last time they were in Team Rocket's ship facing Deoxys.

They needed to escape the ship but neither wanted to before they found their partner pokemon. She could sense Kitty but not Pika or ChuChu and that worried her. Red could feel her hand become stiff in his and gave her a reassuring squeeze. He scanned the area and spotted the pair run further into the ship. Yellow noticed them the same moment he did and they ran after the pair.

"Red!" A dark circle appeared beneath him and he started to fall through despite how they desperately clutched at each other. He sank faster the more he struggle and it didn't help his panic when he saw a Dragonite loom over Yellow. She noticed too and was forced to let go of Red when it attacked their hands. "Use string shot Kitty!"

Red felt something wrap around his finder and saw that it was Kitty's sting shot, joining his hand to Yellow's. She was some distance in front of him and he wanted to help her but couldn't escape the dark hole he was falling into. To his shock, she looked back and smiled at him, "it's okay Red. This time I'll protect you."

"Wait Yellow!" He called out to her but she turned her back to him. Feeling abandoned and useless, he cursed the situation they were in. Was this how Yellow felt those years ago in the ship? He desperately called out to her and in the distance he heard a voice calling back to him in return.

"Red!" He finally fell into the hole and emerged into consciousness. He woke with a start and found himself on Yellow's lap outside of the haunted house. He felt drowsy and it took him a moment to understand what happened. He didn't say a word as he sat up and immediately hugged Yellow. "Thank Arceus."

"Are you okay Red?" Yellow asked him, shocked at how closely he was holding her. "You started panicking when we enter the top floor. The Genger used nightmare on you to show you your worst nightmare. You looked so pale I was worried for a moment. What did you see?"

Red didn't say anything and lowered his head onto her shoulder. He didn't know how to tell her that his biggest fear was not being able to protect the person he loved.

* * *

**Guess who worked a 12 hr shift on valentines? Me! Thank God I got this finished before then. I never really got valentine day even if i'm a hopeless romantic. It's not as romantic when it's out of obligation. Any day can be made special**


End file.
